The present invention relates to a receiver apparatus such as a tuner or the like for receiving television signals or CATV signals, and more particularly, to a tuner circuit having a favorable anti-disturbance characteristic.
Conventional tuner circuits for receiving television signals are generally provided with a trap circuit arranged in an input tuner circuit thereof for removing a beat disturbance caused by an FM broadcasting wave or the like, as described in Official Gazette of Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 80325/1985.